


纹身/tattoo（上）

by Seventeenth_Joe



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jackgyeom - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeenth_Joe/pseuds/Seventeenth_Joe
Summary: 现背 纹身之后有尔的故事。





	纹身/tattoo（上）

#有尔#【现背 非考据 菠萝宝生贺】  
纹身（上）  
by乔十七

 

天阴沉着，漫天细密的雨丝柔弱又固执，金有谦推开宿舍门踏入玄关，他低头扫一眼门口的鞋子，默默回到自己的房间里关起门。  
一旦沾上枕头便也无从顾及被细雨淋湿的头发，只一阖上眼睛，之前停留在眼睛里的事物伴随连绵的雨声一同模糊起来。

过了许久耳边似乎听到一些动静，金有谦睁开迷糊的双眼时一时间无法衡量自己睡了多久，柔软的被子盖在身上被仔细地掖好了被角，熟睡期间蒸腾的热气让他额头和颈侧的头发悉数汗湿，额头倒是传来微微的凉意。他凝聚了视线从远处对焦至身侧，精致的下颌线和翘起的鼻尖，他便意识到了。  
“醒了？”王嘉尔的声音像是倚偎在身侧的耳语，轻柔又耐心，他揭去金有谦额头的退烧贴，撕开手里的装包又换了一块上去，“你发烧了，怎么淋雨回来没有洗个热水澡再睡呢？”  
金有谦视线又有些模糊，身侧的疼痛和发酸的鼻子让他一时间发不出声音。  
王嘉尔拨开金有谦过长的留海露出一双湿漉漉的眼睛，他轻轻叹息一声又问：“这几天你躲着我们去哪里了？”  
“Jackson……哥……”金有谦含在嘴里的词吐出来一个，又心虚地再补上一个。  
“嗯？要喝水吗？床头柜上的已经凉了，我去给你重新拿过一杯。”王嘉尔说着又要忙碌起身。  
“我想喝凉的。”金有谦的手臂从被窝里伸出来，长手长脚的他刚好拉住马上要离开的王嘉尔，手指与手指的缠绕似理不清的线，混着凌乱的思绪，没有章法地纠结在一起。  
金有谦的手指滚烫，反衬出王嘉尔的指尖微凉。  
如金有谦所愿，王嘉尔坐回床边给他递来了早已凉透的水，他半坐起身，就着王嘉尔拿着的杯子喝水。半杯凉水下肚，脸反而加倍地发烫起来。  
王嘉尔拿走水杯拿起床头柜上的小药箱翻找起来，他一边说：“我妈妈之前有给我备退烧药来着……”一阵铝塑包装被揉动的声音响起，他取出两粒胶囊递过去，“吃了退烧药再睡会儿吧。”  
金有谦一言不发只是默默照做，他有很多想说的，但在这一刻又因为关于占有欲的贪心不想说了，他躺回去没有马上闭眼，一直盯着王嘉尔看。  
“肚子饿吗？”王嘉尔低下头凑近了金有谦的脸问，他怕金有谦烧得太厉害听不清自己的话，但团里的老幺此刻只是睁着迷糊的眼睛委屈地看着他，他的心被一只无形的手反复揉捏，最终让他放弃挣扎。他给金有谦盖好被子，没有催促睡觉，反而站起身走出房间。  
金有谦眼睛里的光芒闪烁一下又暗了下去。

睡不着的时候，你会清楚听到时钟的秒针每走一下的声音的回音。金有谦听不清楚房间外的动静，只能睁着眼睛听着房间里时钟的嘀嗒声，右侧腰际的疼痛愈发分明起来，一种灼烧的痛苦从皮肤表面开始蔓延，苦意从心中一直弥漫到舌根。他蜷起身子试图让自己缩到最小，不要被发现了，千万不要被发现了。  
王嘉尔回来得很快，他走进房间时还有塑料袋来回摩擦的声音，金有谦抬眼看到他从塑料袋里拿出一个打包盒，还散发着热气。  
王嘉尔拍拍金有谦裹在身上的被子，轻声哄着：“我买了粥，起来吃一点吧？”  
金有谦一口一口吃着王嘉尔用勺子喂给他的粥，视线一偏落在时钟上，指针已经缓缓落在午夜。他看着王嘉尔眉宇间的疲倦，忽然不知所措地开始懊悔。  
要是自己没有发烧，他就可以早点休息了。  
可是金有谦虽然在懊悔，却尽可能地慢吞吞吃完这一小份粥。他贪婪地索取关于王嘉尔的每一个瞬间，每一个只是为他存在的瞬间。  
短暂而易逝。

金有谦以为王嘉尔带走空掉的打包碗后就不会再回来，他闭着眼睛嗅着空气里残存的王嘉尔身上的香水味，然后就听到了王嘉尔再度进来的声响，与他一同进来的，还有一个装着水的脸盆。  
毛巾吸满微烫的热水然后绞干，王嘉尔坐在床边给金有谦擦露在外面的手臂，他见金有谦迷迷糊糊地醒过来看着自己便说：“小时候我一发烧，爸妈就会这样给我擦身体。”他示意金有谦坐起来，“这样可以加快排汗，让体温降下来。”他拿着毛巾给金有谦擦完两条手臂，然后放到脸盆内沾湿再绞干，他掀起金有谦的衣服下摆伸入拿着毛巾的手擦拭后背。  
“我、我自己来吧……”金有谦不安地说着，生怕自己的秘密暴露。  
“这是……纹身？”王嘉尔犹豫地询问，他撩开了金有谦右侧的衣服下摆，裸露的皮肤上是大片纹身，重重叠叠反复的花纹，上面还覆有一层透明的医用防水胶布，新完成的纹身在纹路边缘处轻微发红，纹有花纹的皮肤微微隆起。“疼吗？很疼吧？”  
金有谦低垂下脑袋默默点头，他等着责备的话语落下来，却等了好久没有听到。王嘉尔的手指轻轻触碰纹身花纹边缘处的皮肤，这对他来说竟然不可思议地发烫起来，如同被滚烫的金属烫伤般。  
“这不是星星吧？”王嘉尔喃喃道。  
金有谦微抬眼帘，又默默垂下去。  
——“是蒲公英吧？”  
——“是蒲公英……”  
两人同时说出了正确答案。  
“嗯。”金有谦肯定道。  
王嘉尔轻轻擦拭金有谦的皮肤，小心避开了纹身，然后把毛巾投入脸盆中。他问：“怎么突然想去纹身了？怎么不选一个小一点的花纹？”似乎意识到自己的语气可能过重，他又解释着，“第一次就这么大面积……我听人说很难承受的……”  
“Jackson哥，我以前就说过的，只要有你在我就觉得很幸福……所以我也没有什么关于辛苦的记忆……”金有谦默默抠着自己的指甲盖，不自觉地微笑，“这点疼痛也没有什么关系……”  
王嘉尔轻揉金有谦的头发：“你啊……再给我一点时间好吗？”  
金有谦点点头。  
再多给你一点时间也没关系，我害怕听到真正的答案。  
比告白被拒绝更令人害怕的，就是“请你给我一点时间让我想一想”。  
王嘉尔又离开了，连同脸盆里一起冷掉的水。  
金有谦咬着自己的指尖强迫自己不要胡思乱想，他的哥哥那么忙，他不可以任性。可是右侧腰际的纹身疼痛灼烧似一团火焰，他快要忍不住自己的眼泪。

隔了许久，金有谦再度被开门声吵醒，倒不是因为这开门声有多响，而是因为他辗转难眠，他早已把不再起作用的退烧贴撕下放在床头柜上，现下将眠未眠的间隙他极易唤醒。斑斑前几日飞回泰国家中，眼下能深夜开他房门的，他只想到了一个人——王嘉尔。被子一端被掀开再放下，微微带着温暖潮气的身体在他身侧紧靠，却终没有其他动作。他侧身相对，低低叫一声：“Jackson……”这回他特意忽略本应该紧跟着的“哥”字。  
“还难受吗？”王嘉尔的声音沙哑着似干涸的河流。  
金有谦沉默着在黑暗中看向王嘉尔的脸，静谧的空气里连呼吸声都变得微弱，沐浴露的味道取代了本应出现的香水味，那一些掩藏在浮华下面的、让他容易沉醉的气息，细细密密扎根在鼻息深处，一不小心就会让他方寸全乱。  
心安理得的距离，也是暧昧到再靠近一点就能相拥而吻的距离。  
须后水，略微凛冽的沐浴乳尾调和散发着热力的皮肤相融合。“有谦……”这两个字念得及其轻微，微弱到要和随之而来的吻一同隐形。  
金有谦却伸手抓住了。  
温热的眼泪在眼眶里，稍一用力就会抖落，金有谦捕捉到这被装作不经意间的嘴唇触碰，右手放在王嘉尔脑后防止其实不会出现的逃离，再度吻上去。嘴唇边缘干裂到透出稀薄的鲜血味，淹没在薄荷味牙膏的余味中，虔诚而炙热。

再往后便是两个人的方寸大乱，剥除心中阻碍后，这个夜把吻落到身上其他的角落，黏腻的汗液和缠绕在一起的拥抱。  
——“想做吗？”  
——“可以做吗？”  
蒲公英的花语是无法停留的爱，我却愿意把这颗将要碎裂成千万片飞扬的心，奉献给你。

房间内点亮了一盏小夜灯，昏沉的橙色灯光下王嘉尔被金有谦吻得瘫软，卷至胸口的背心挡不住漂亮的胸肌，金有谦跪坐在床上一挺身脱去身上的黑色棉质背心，蒲公英的纹身透过医用防水胶布在微弱的光源下闪动。  
王嘉尔低哑哼唧一声，金有谦的性器随着脱衣服的动作陷入他柔软蜜穴的深处，他眯着眼睛抬眼去看，昏暗的灯光笼罩在少年紧绷隆起的肌肉上。  
早已经是成熟男人的模样，却不动声色地隐藏。一旦褪去隐藏自己的伪装，犀利得如同新出鞘的剑锋。金有谦垂目在笑，吃到糖的孩子正在独占只他一个人知道的风光。  
“Jackson……”金有谦低低叫着，压低着嗓音听起来少年感全无，是摄人心魄的气势，他顶弄一下凑在王嘉尔耳边说，“咬太紧了……”  
王嘉尔眼睛覆着水汽，金有谦的脸庞都落在明亮的眼睛里，身体晃动一下眼前的人和物纠缠看不分明，他嘟着嘴：“之前发蔫的小狗哪里去了……”发狠肏弄的劲儿分明是匹狼。  
“Jackson……”金有谦燕尾的泪痣一动，委屈顺着弯曲的眼角滑落，“我痛……”  
王嘉尔心里一软，注意力转移到金有谦身上：“你小心点……啊……”身体里的性器又往深处绞入，还没到完全被侵入的程度，却已经涨满了整个下身。  
“我痛……”金有谦捉着王嘉尔的唇吻着，交扣的左手摩擦着掌心的热，空下来的右手掐着王嘉尔的右腿，哪一处都不甘落后，揉捏着王嘉尔身体的变化变本加厉索取。  
艰难的深入变得容易后，房间里的空气就更加炙热了，咬在嘴边的呻吟和粗喘的呼吸一阵一阵激烈地应和。体液帮助的润滑产生了微妙的变化，借口都被丢弃，彼此的追逐占据脑海。  
金有谦压抑不住上扬的嘴角，食髓知味地肏弄，王嘉尔里面外面都是他留下的痕迹和味道，被舔弄就会站立的胸前两点，摇摇晃晃渴求抚摸的性器，紧致圆润的屁股，诚实索取肏弄的蜜穴还有顶到就颤抖的脆弱之处。每一处都是他的新大陆，他的领地。  
“你是我的……”金有谦舔舔嘴角把自己的欲望射入蜜穴的深处，任王嘉尔夹着他的腰绞紧嫩肉，他向王嘉尔讨要一个绵长纠葛的吻。  
“有谦……”王嘉尔的眼睛里缱绻的情愫都是有关于金有谦，他抖动睫毛轻声道，“我的有谦啊……”

我追逐的光影，是我的。  
蒲公英，也是我的。


End file.
